danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Simulation (AG)
Planet Simulation is an app game released on February 19th, 2010. It is similar to the web game Planet Simulation, which simulates gravity of planets. Tools *The numbers on the upper part of the screen shows the number of small, medium and large planets and stars respectively. *The button with the word "Size" shows what type of object is placed when the screen is touched. Size S, M and L are planets of different sizes while size XL is for stars. When placing a star on an existing star, each will shatter into six small planets. *The button with the word "Color" shows what will be the color of the objects placed. *The button with arrows shows how objects enter the screen. The target option allows players to choose the initial speed and direction of the planet. The random option generates objects at random directions. The circle option allows objects placed to orbit around the initial star. *The button with a star leaving a trail allows players to choose the trail shown by planets. There are 4 options (short, long, dotted and none). *The speed button at the top alters the speed of the game. There are 3 different speeds available. *The move button allows the players to move the view in the game. The zoom buttons will also pop out which allows players to zoom in or out. In move mode, an object can be tapped so the the screen will always show the selected object at the centre of the screen. *The pause button pauses the game. Players can still place objects when the game is paused. It replaces the objects count and the speed buttons with 4 other buttons. **The button with a house leads back to the home screen. **The save button saves the current state of objects. **The load button loads the previously saves state. **The reset button resets the planets back to the starting state, where a blue large planet orbits around a yellow star. History iOS version *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.5 - 06/12/2019' **Support for iOS 13 and iPhone X/XS/XR/11/11 Pro. Improved graphics quality on some devices. App stability improvement. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.4 - 16/06/2017' **BGM addition. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.3 - 05/05/2017' **iOS 10 compatibility. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.2 - 14/02/2014' **iOS 7 compatibility. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.1 - 12/07/2013' **iPhone 5 support. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.0 - 14/08/2012' **Bug fix. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.9 - 29/06/2012' **iPad support. Bug fix. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.8 - 08/06/2012' **Stars and planets can now be put when paused. Save-Load function addition. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.7 - 16/03/2012' **Move function and zoom function addition. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.6 - 02/03/2012' **High resolution support. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.5 - 27/05/2011' **Sound effect for buttons added. "Title" button renamed to "Home". *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.4 - 13/10/2010' **Trail button addition. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.3 - 07/07/2010' **Circular orbit option added. iOS 4.0 compatibility added. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.2 - 12/03/2010' **Speed button addition. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.1 - 03/03/2010' **Trail button addition. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.0 - 19/02/2010' **Game creation. Android version *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.6 - 14/02/2020' **Banner ad removal from watching video ads extended from 3 hours to 24 hours. Bug fix. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.5 - 29/11/2019' **Support for displays with aspect ratio higher than 16:9. Improved graphics quality on some devices. App stability improvement. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.4 - 02/06/2017' **BGM addition. Players can now remove banner ads for a while by watching a video ad. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.3 - 05/05/2017' **Android 7.0 compatibility. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.7 - 28/06/2013' **Optimization. Improved image quality. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.6 - 24/09/2012' **App can be suspended in the Home or Back button. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.5' **Bug Fix. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.4' **Bug fix. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.3 - 18/05/2012' **Stars and planets can now be put when paused. Save-Load function addition. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.2 - 23/03/2012' **Move and zoom function addition. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.1 - 09/03/2012' ** High resolution support. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.0 - 24/02/2012' **Game creation. Kindle version *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.5 - 13/12/2019' **Support for displays with aspect ratio higher than 16:9. Improved graphics quality on some devices. App stability improvement. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.4 - 09/06/2017' **BGM addition. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 2.3 - 05/05/2017' **Bug fix. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.7 - 05/07/2013' **Optimization. Improved image quality. *'Planet Simulation (AG) ver 1.6 - 10/01/2013' **Kindle Fire/Kindle Fire HD support. External links *Planet Simulation (AG) on the official site *Planet Simulation (AG) on the official mobile site Category:App games